THE PROPOSAL
by later2nite
Summary: Brian and Justin try out their new Jacuzzi, an important question on the tip of Brian's tongue.


THE PROPOSAL

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you this morning? I'm not coming home." Brian smiles slyly into his cell phone. "Tonight's the night I'm running away with Ricky Martin."

"Shit! You did forget to tell me that. Oh, well, I guess this means I'll just have to sit here in our 'finished' bathroom, luxuriating in our 'finished' Jacuzzi, sipping a glass of Jim Beam all by myself." Justin takes a sip of his Beam, all by himself.

"They're done? No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way. About two hours ago. I just wiped the fine layer of dust off of everything, hung the new bath sheets out on the rack, and..."

"I'm leaving now. See you in about twenty minutes." Picking up a few client files he could work on from home, Brian tosses them right back down onto his desk, work certain to be the furthest subject from his mind that evening. He does, however, carefully unlock his bottom desk drawer and remove the two black velvet boxes that have been stored inside for the past week. "And Justin?" he adds, slipping them safely into his pocket.

"Um hmm?"

"I love you."

"What about Ricky Martin?"

"Asshole."

. . .

"I'm leaving early today. I need you to reschedule my afternoon appointments to tomorrow." Brian stops at Cynthia's desk in the outer office. Loosening his tie with one hand, his anxious smile foretells his story.

"Oh my God! It's done?"

"Jesus, Cynthia, am I that transparent?" Checking the crystal clock on her desk he and Justin had given her for Christmas, Brian sees that he's already lost five minutes. He wonders if she can hear his heart pounding.

"Go!" She waves him off, standing to plant an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations, Boss! In advance, I guess. This is so exciting!" she chatters on. "Oh! Did you remember the...?" Cynthia points to the fourth finger on her left hand, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

Halfway down the corridor toward the exit, Brian pats his pocket. "Got 'em!" he calls out.

His widening grin threatens to blind oncoming pedestrians.

. . .

"Holy fuck! Justin!" Brian can't believe the scene he walks in on. "It's beautiful! You're beautiful! You started without me?!"

"Just a little. Get naked!" Justin takes another sip from his Beam, throwing his head back as he swallows. "It feels so bubbly in here," he giggles. "You're gonna love it, Brian."

"You look fucking hot in there. Your dick bobbing in the bubbles..." Brian kicks off his shoes and drops his suit pants to his feet, quickly stepping out of them. "Bare assed, tipsy Justin in our new Jacuzzi! We may never leave this room again." His dress shirt and tie are soon thrown on top of his pants.

"Come fuck me. I can't wait any longer." Setting his glass down, Justin fondles his balls in the hot, swirling water. He leers at Brian, licking his lips. "Hurry!"

"Ouch! Shit!" Brian lowers himself gingerly into the water. "What temperature do you have it on?"

"Hot." Justin strokes his dick, teasing Brian deliberately. "I've been thinking about you all...aaahhh...day." His voice drops an octave and Brian's instantly hard, scooting across the bench until he's close enough to pull him into his arms. "Brian, I... "

Brian shuts him up with lips that cover and urgently lick at his, arms clinging to him tightly. "You've been thinking about me?" he repeats against his ear, weaving his hand between his legs. "Must be why you're so hard." His long, slender fingers slowly knead Justin's dick and his tongue pushes into his mouth, their moans filling the large master bath. Brian's cock pokes at Justin's hip as he massages his cock and balls under the water.

"Don't come yet," he whispers after a few minutes. "I'm gonna suck you, and then I'm gonna fuck your pretty little ass." Squeezing the head of Justin's pulsating cock, Brian rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth over the slit.

Justin melts in his arms, gasping softly at the sensation.

"Stand up. I want you to come in my mouth." Brian maneuvers him until he's standing in front of him, cock pointing directly at his lips. He slips his hands behind him to push his ass forward, parting his lips to suck on the swelled head of his dick. His tongue darts into Justin's slit, eating several drops of pre-come out of it.

"Brian, that's going to make me come...so hard...in your mouth... " Eyes dreamily closed, Justin lets Brian's hands on his ass guide his movements. When Brian's middle finger works all the way into his asshole and presses on his prostate, he shouts Brian's name, pouring his come into his mouth uncontrollably.

Brian sucks hard, long strings of come sliding down his throat, his finger teasing Justin's prostate. He saves the last mouthful as Justin collapses onto his lap in a pliant heap, arms wrapping snugly around his neck and seeking out his tongue with his own.

Swallowing his come off of Brian's tongue, Justin reaches for his cock. "Fuck me, Brian. PLEASE!"

"Turn around." Brian lifts Justin's buoyant body, turning him so that his back is against his chest, his open asshole directly over his throbbing cock. Sitting him down on his lap, his dick plunges deeply between his cheeks, the aerated water roaring all around them. With practiced stamina, Brian fucks Justin in their new Jacuzzi for what feels like hours, his balls finally tightening up and his cock erupting. Hugging him backward into his body, he sucks on the side of Justin's neck as his cock pumps its come inside him.

Justin rolls his head backward and rests on Brian's shoulder, neither of them in any hurry to separate. "That was fucking amazing," he whispers.

"You're fucking amazing." Brian reaches for the glass of Beam Justin had set out for him before he ever got home. "I need to catch up with you," he laughs, savoring the smooth whiskey.

"I think you fucked me sober." Justin takes his glass, sipping at the remaining third left in it. "Can you believe it's finally finished? What do you think?"

Brian slowly sets his glass down, sliding Justin off of his dick and turning him back around in his lap. Splaying his fingers on either side of his face, he kisses him deeply before grasping beside the tub for the small velvet boxes in the pocket of his pants.

"I think I want to fuck you in this thing every night for the rest of my life."

THE END


End file.
